Divergent no war: the initiates
by Divergentshadowhunter4
Summary: Hey guys! In this fanfic Tobias and Tris are training initiates, and hopefully this will continue after initiation!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Before you start reading I wanted to let you know that the initiates are based on me, my friends, and frenemies. Hope you enjoy!**

**Tris POV**

I wake up as soon as the alarm clock goes off, excited about the new initiates. This will be my first year training the initiates along with Tobias. I turn and see him still sleeping. I have no idea how he manages to sleep through the alarm clock every morning. I smack him with a pillow and and he slowly sits up and stares at me.

"Can I keep sleeping?"

"Alright, but you better be out of bed by the time I'm done with my shower." I say and head toward the bathroom. I want to look intimidatingly sexy today. After my shower I pull on a pair of leather leggings along with a low-cut tank top that shows off my tattoos. I walk out of the room and grab the stilettos Christina made me by. I swear you could use those as a weapon. I head back in to the bedroom and see that Tobias is still sleeping.

"Get up sleeping beauty, we are training initiates today."

"Oh come on, can't we just stay here?" He says and grabs my hand pulling me in for a kiss. My lips are about to touch his when I pop out of bed.

"You will get a kiss when you get out of bed and take a shower." At this he gets out of bed and heads toward the bathroom.

"That's enough motivation for me."

I head toward the kitchen then realize we have no food. I crack the bathroom door open and yell to Tobias.

"I'm gonna go to the cafeteria and get us some muffins"

"Ok" When I get back with two muffins in my hand Tobias is already out of the shower putting his shoes on. He looks up at me when he finishes tying them and gets up to give me a kiss. He pulls me close and I wrap the arm that isn't holding the muffins around his neck. As I break away I smile.

"Brought you a muffin." I say holding one out to him. He grabs it and we head down the hall.

"I think we should keep our relationship from the initiates. It would be the professional thing to do.

'Yeah you're right. I think that's a good idea." I agree. We arrive at the net and I see that Christina is already there. Everybody is standing around talking, anxious to see who the first jumper is.

**Hanna POV**

The choosing ceremony is today. I'm nervous. My parents want me to choose erudite, of course so I can stay with them, but I really want to choose Dauntless. I got divergent test results: Erudite, Amity, and Dauntless. It confused me and I even though I have to choose alone it would have been easier to tell Elise. I've always admired Dauntless bravery. Jumping of moving trains, getting tattoos and piercing, ziplining, and playing paintball. I've imagined getting a tattoo of their symbol on my shoulder or maybe a symbol of love for my family on my ankle. I'm choosing Dauntless. I just hope Elise does too. We have talked about it together. We both admire them so much. Elise is my best friend from Candor. Most people don't mingle outside of factions but we have been friends since our love of dauntless braught us together. We are outcasts because we mingle outside of our faction. My parents open the door to my room and rush me out the door and to the street. We are guided to the Erudite section once we are inside and I wave to Elise who has just sat down with her parents.

**Sariah POV  
**

I have no Idea what I'm going to choose. My test results were Dauntless. That can't be right. Even though I think it would be fun I can't possibly leave my family. We are already seated at the choosing ceremony that is about to begin.

**Ruby POV**

I'm going to choose Dauntless. Isaac, Nathaniel, and I were all close in Abnegation, but after Nathaniel and Isaac's incident I could never stay, and my test results were Dauntless anyways. That's what I should choose. I tell myself this to ease the guilt of leaving my parents. I shouldn't feel guilty but a part of me always will. Before the ceremony they told me they will love me no matter what. They had to say that though. It would be selfish not to. The Erudite leader gives a speech as usual, and the choosing begins. They are doing it in alphabetical order this year so my name, Ruby Valence, won't be called until the end. That's good. At least I won't have to see my parents shocked faces for long. They are gonna expect me to pick Abnegation. I don't pay attention until they call a name I faintly recognize from school. Sariah Breyer. She walks up onto the stage and I can see her hesitation. The Amity always hesitate before slitting their palm. She lifts her hand and slowly moves it across each bowl. First the water for Erudite, then the glass for Candor, and the stones for Abnegation. When she gets to Amity her hand stops for a second but then she moves he hand and lets her blood sizzle on the lit coals of Dauntless. She is the first Dauntless transfer. She gets up and sits by the dauntless.

**Hanna POV**

So far there has only been one Dauntless transfer from Amity. All the Dauntless so far have transferred. Then I hear them call Hanna Caleey. I slowly get up and walk on stage. When I slit my hand I start toward erudite but then move it to Dauntless. I'm sure of this. I want to be dauntless. The dauntless crowed cheers and I see the faces of my parents. They are mad, I can tell. As I sit down everything becomes a blur. I sit there until I Hear them call Elise Furn. She walks up onto the stage with a confident look on her face but I can see her hands shake. She confidently slits her hands and moves it to dauntless. She has already decided on this, I can tell. But why didn't she tell me? I get up and hug her before she sits down then we sit next to each other and squeeze each others hands. The three of us are the only initiates so far. The next dauntless initiate is dauntless born. After that we have another dauntless born. I think their names were Nathaniel and Bryan. I actually find both of them cute and whisper this to Elise. She giggles but then agrees. Than they call her. Vallory Lewis. She is candor. She looks how I wanted to look like. Tall, curvy, with gorgeous brown hair and hazel eyes. She walks up onto stage and picks dauntless. Why? SHE HAD TO PICK DAUNTLESS? Elise and I groan as she waves toward us. After her there are three five more transfer. The last is a pretty girl with brown hair and tinted skin. She sits next to us adjusting he abnegation clothes uncomfortably. The leader begins to run out of the building and we follow. I run fast with Elise by my side, our hands still locked tight. Then the dauntless begin the climb up the train tracks and all the initiates except Nathaniel stop. None of us know how to climb. A few of the guys are starting to climb and they are getting pretty high. I can only see the amity girl whose name I think was Sariah and the abnegation who I think was called Ruby. Vallory is struggling already even though she is only about four feet up. I start to climb after Elise who is already a couple feet up. I lift my foot and place it on a rung ten I hear a voice.

"You are putting your weight on your heel. It will be easier if u stand on the ball of your foot." I turn to see Bryan standing behind me.

"Thanks" I say and start to climb. I reach the top and Elise pulls me up.

"That was fun" she says

"This is going to be fun." I say as the train turns the corner. She smiles as the first cart rushes past us

"On three." I say

"One"  
"Two"  
"Three" We both say and jump. My feet hit the ground of the cart and I stumble forward. As Elise and I stand up Bryan jumps into the cart and takes a step after he lands then leans against the wall. The train ride is boring but not very long. After about ten minutes Bryan tells us we are jumping.

"We are seven stories high!"

"Yeah we are" He say as if it was an everyday thing to jump out of a moving train that is seven stories above the ground. Although with dauntless you never know. Elise and I follow Bryan and leap across the gap between the train and building. We both land on our feet buth the momentum causes us to fall forward. We all gather around someone who we assume is the leader.

"My name is Eric, I am one of the leaders of dauntless." He says. "You are going to prove your bravery and jump of this ledge." As he says this we all go quiet and Elise, being candor can't help but ask.

"is there water at the bottom?"

"Actually Elise if there was water you would die because when you hit it the sudden impact is greater than that of soil." I say and she glares at me like always, when I say any smartmouth fact.

"Whose going to go first?" Eric asks

"We should go. It has to be safe. It would be illogical to kill us on our first day and there is no other way off the building so he si planning to do it himself." I whisper to Elise

"Okay" She says with a mix of confidence and fear

"We will she say" Then grabs my hands. Eric just smirks than steps aside as we walk forward. We climb onto the ledge and jump, grasping each others hands as we fall toward the hole in the cement ground.

**Tris POV**

Everybody quiets as two blurs fall onto the net and let out shrieks of joy.

"Two first jumpers? Is that allowed?" I ask Tobias

"Never heard of it before"  
We walk over to the net and I can see blue and black and white. Erudite and candor. I grab the erudite's hand and pull her off the net while the Candor jumps off.

"Names?" Tobias asks

"I'm Elise" The candor says. She is normal height with a narrow but slightly muscular frame. She has vibrant orange hair and grey eyes with a little blue in them. She is gorgeous, I think.

"Hanna" The erudite says. She is short with a very narrow frame and few curves. She has short blond hair and eyes that are very bright blue with green in the center.

"Make the announcement." I say nudging Tobias

"First Jumpers, Elise and Hanna!" He shouts. Then we all turn as we hear someone scream and I see a blur of orange. Amity.

**Elise POV**

"That was fun." I state as Hanna and I walk away from the net. She nods in agreement as we watch a girl get pulled from the net. She is amity with black hair and dark brown eyes. She walks toward us and greets us with a smile.

"That was fun, not what I expected though" she says

"What's your name?" Hanna asks

"Sariah. And you guys?"

"Elise"

"Hanna"

"Nice to meet you"

**Tobias POV**

We only have fourteen initiates this year so we will have to train them together. five dauntless born: Nathaniel, Bryan, and three others Two amity: Sariah and James, who are siblings, Four Candor: Vallory, Elise, Jack and Jullian. Two abnegation: Isaac and Ruby. One erudite: Hanna. So few this year. Eric's new rules seem to be scaring away initiates.

**I know this sucks, but keep in mind that this is a filler chapter nothingt too interesting yet. Hope you guys like it! Please follow and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tobias POV**

"Gather up initiates!" I hear Tris say and walk over next to her.

"My name is four and this is six." I say "We will be your trainers through out initiation"

"Why are your names numbers?" A Candor transfer asks, I think her name is Elise. They always ask that question. Every year. I walk up to her so my face is inches away from hers.

"In dauntless you will learn to keep your mouth shut. Got it?" I say through gritted teeth. She looks scared enough so I back away. We start the tour of the dauntless compound and soon reach the chasm.

"This is the chasm!" I shout so they can hear me over the water.

"It reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy. A daredevil jump off here will end your life. It has been done and will be again." As she finishes I give her a small smile and we continue.

"This is the pit. The center of life here at dauntless." I say

"Your dorms will be down this hall." Tris says and leads them into their room. "Clothes have been provided but you will receive a certain amount of points to spend during initiation. Once you are dauntless members you will earn points from your job."

"You will have to get up before seven so I suggest you get some sleep." I finish and walk out of the dorm with Tris right behind me.

"That was fun!" She says "Do you think we scared them?"

"Yep, They were obviously scared of me and a little of you"

**Elise POV**

Sariah, Hanna, and I stay in beds right next to each other and instantly start to talk.

"That four guy was scaring me, I felt like he wanted to eat me!" I say

"Yeah, although the girl didn't seem very scary she was my size! And I'm usually much smaller than everyone. And how old is she anyways? She looked our age." Hanna says

"Yeah, and I saw her checking out four. I think they would make a cute couple." Sariah says

"Four would never go for a girl like her, She didn't even have curves! It's obvious that we will be dating in a week!" Vallory cuts in.

"Excuse me but we don't care about how much of a slut you are as long as you stay away from us!" I say. At this she fakes hurt and walks away.

"Why do you guys hate her?" asks Sariah

"She stole both of our boyfriends, she sleeps with every guy in school, she is mean and bratty, and she lies about everything she possibly can." Hanna says

"Agreed" I say, then I notice a guy in the corner of the room. I think his name is James. He is really cute, but then I see someone else who looks nice. His name is Isaac. I wonder what they are like. My thoughts are interrupted by someone calling my name. I turn to see Hanna and Sariah talking to me and join the conversation.

**Isaac POV**

I haven't seen Nathaniel since he told me his parents died than ran away to dauntless. I wonder what will happen when he finds out what I did. I catch Ruby staring at him to. I always thought they would be a couple back in abnegation, but then his parents were killed and he was adopted by a dauntless family when he was eleven. I wish he would have stayed. I should talk to him, I decide I will just as Ruby comes up to me.

"Do you think we should talk to him?" She asks

"Yeah" I say and start walking towards him. He sees us and stands up from his bed.

"Hi" I say

"Hello" he answers "I didn't expect either of you to pick dauntless"  
"Well we did" Ruby says with a trace of hurt in her voice

"It's nice to see you guys again" he says

"Is your family here nice?" I ask

"Yes they are. I should actually go talk to them. See you guys around." He says and walks away.

"well that didn't do any good" I state

"No it didn't" Ruby says and walks back towards her bed.

**Hanna POV**

I wake to an air horn blowing somewhere in the room. I groan and flip over to see Sariah holding a pillow over her ear and Elise doing some kind of exercise in her training clothes with her hair in a high ponytail.

"How long have you been up?" I ask her as I sit up

"I went for a run then I did some strength training so about an hour." She answers

"UGH!" I say then hear someone shouting

"Meet us in the training room in five minutes or your factionless!" Six says and leaves the room.

**I know this is short but my internet crashed so this is all I could write today. Hope you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tris POV**

I finish putting the guns and amo on the table and walk over to help Tobias set up the targets.

"Who do u think will be cut?" He asks.

"It's hard to tell, especially since we haven't even started training. And anyways some people might be better in the simulation stage." I say thinking bout possible divergents

"you think there will be some?"

"yes" I answer just as the initiates start to file in. Tobias and I go in to instructor mode and demonstrate how to properly shoot a gun, then watch everyone practice. So far only the two dauntless born, Bryan and Nathaniel, have hit the targets. They are strange for dauntless born, very quiet. Nathaniel is concentrated in the task and slightly reminds me of Tobias while Bryan is peaceful, and he seems to kind to be dauntless. Whatever, thankfully not all dauntless are like Eric.

**Bryan POV**

Many people have hit the center of the target but some are struggling. A girl I think was from amity hasn't, a boy named jack hasn't, a girl from abnegation, and a girl named Hanna, I think she was from erudite. Hanna is next to me and I can see that even though her target is full of bullet holes, none are very close to the center. I watch her shoot for a little while until one of the instructors comes and helps her, so I go back to my own target. We are soon dismissed to lunch and I decide to sit with the rest of the group. I get lost in thought for a while then somebody nudges my shoulder and everybody is staring at me.

"what?" I ask

"I asked if you have any siblings" Hanna says

"yes I have a little sister. You guys?"

"nope" say the amity who I recognize as sariah.

"A brother, he stayed in candor" says a girl with bright red hair. I'm surprised I haven't noticed it before.

"An older brother, he transferred to candor, and a younger sister." Hanna answers.

"what about you?" the girl with red hair asks Nathaniel.

"I would prefer not to talk about it Elise" he says to the girl with red hair, apparently her name is Elise. When Nathaniel answers I see the abnegation girl and boy exchange glances. I wonder why? I'm thinking like a erudite again. Great. All I need now is for someone to find out I'm divergent. What does that even mean? I know I have an aptitude for not only dauntless but also erudite but why do the leaders care? I'm gonna have to hide it, thankfully my parents told me how to do that so hopefully I won't get caught. I can't help thinking about other people here being divergent. Who else knows about it? I think about this until lunch is over then I go back to training.

**Hanna POV**

Bryan seems to disengage from the conversation after we talk about siblings. He just looks into nothing, probably thinking bout something useless and silly or a hot girl like most guys do. Honestly I don't get them, and why don't they like shopping?! This bothers me the most and suddenly I get the urge to shop.

"hey girls, want to go shopping after training today?" I ask

At this Elise, and Sariah both get excited and start talking about stores they saw but ruby just stays quiet. I guess abnegation or like that but I wanna make sure she knows I invited her too.

"Ruby, are you coming?" I ask

"umm.. I've never been shopping, but I guess I'll go"

"OMG! You have never been shopping! We will make sure your first time shopping will be amazing!" I say and she looks at me kinda weird. The abnegation are so strange.

**Elise POV**

After training today we went shopping, and have been shopping, for the past hour and half. we have been to about ten stores and are about to walk into a lingerie store when ruby freezes.

"guys this was really fun and all but do we have to?" Oh no! Now hanna is probably gonna do some make over or something.

"yes, it's not bad promise!" Hanna answers "in fact after this we are gonna go to a store I saw on the way here and I'm gonna pick out an outfit for you, so far you haven't but anything that doesn't cover your legs completely and everything is very loose, if u don't like what I put u in then u never have to see it again but yore really pretty and I have a PERFECT outfits planned for you!" I think hanna is scaring Ruby, no wonder some people are scared of the amity.

**Ruby POV**

Hanna has been lecturing me on different kinds of bras for the past fifteen minutes trying to get me to pick one but I honestly don't know the difference. In the end she choses for me then off we go to another store were she picks out some outfits and hands them to me. This is scary and fun at the some time. I guess most girls are used to this kind of stuff. I head into the dressing room and try on the first outfit. I'm actually glad she choose these out fits because I can tell that for my sake she is avoiding anything clingy or very short. Although the excitement she gets from clothes scares me. I walk out of the dressing room in a knee length, black dress, with lace covering the skirt and the sleeves. They all gasp and Hanna shrieks

"OMG! That is soooooo pretty!" she says and stands me in front of a mirror. I hardly recognize myself, my hair is let out in it's natural waves on my shoulders and the dress suits me.

" I like it" I say

"good now try the others on" she says and sends me back into the dressing room. In the end I get a ton of stuff, and don't even bother putting them away when I get to the dormitory. I just lie down and sleep.

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated for ever but I have a life outside of my FOD (Fangirl Obsessions Disorder) :P My compute also broke so that kept me from updating yesterday but now I figured out how to write from my iPad! Yay smart me! (Actually my brother showed me) so anyways I hope you liked it! Please review, I love hearing what you guys have to say, even if it's bad! **


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys! Sry I haven't been righting but u know I have a life outside of FOD (fangirl obsessions disorder) which I successfully caught from my BFF. Anyways does anybody think they can goes who I am? I made my character similar to me and has the same name. (by the way if u actually know me please don't) anyway sorry for the long and boring note**

**Tris**

I wake up and see that it's past 8 o clock! Why didn't Tobias wake me up? I jump in the shower and don't even bother with my hair and make up after I get dressed. As I run into the training room I see all the initiates throwing knives. Again only dauntless born have hit the center but surprisingly the two girls nest two nathaniel have got close. He probably helped them because they seem to be the only ones. I see Ruby, the abnegation girl struggling And move to adjust her. when I'm done I see Tobias has finished helping the amity girl.

"Why didn't you wake me up"

"I woke up early and turned the alarm off, I figured I would let you get some extra sleep."

"ok Well I kinda panicked." I say."anyway do you suspect anyone?"

"no one yet although the simulations start next week." with that our conversation ends and we soon head too lunch. As soon as we sit down at the table Christina starts talking bout some party really fast.

"what?" I ask her

"Zeke is throwing a party and we are going of course. we need outfits tho with layers."

"why?" I ask

"Dauntless or Candor" says Uriah

"what's that?"

"you will find out soon enough" he answers. O no. This is gonna be bad

**Hanna**

Today we are throwing knives. I'm not particularly bad but I'm not hitting anywhere near the middle and the knife doesn't even stick most of the time. Elise and I are on either side of Nathaniel and we share a glance and start giggling. Elise doesn't giggle very often but when she does she does it just like a I do. Nathaniel's board is full of knives that hit the bulls eye and he soon starts to hit other knives. Again Elise and I giggle.

"you guys would hit the target more often if you focused" he suddenly says making me jump

"I'm sorry, my name is Elise. An this is my friend Hanna. She thinks you're cute." Elise say

"Elise!"

"Sorry no filter!" She says giving me a simp athletic look

"Sorry about Elise she tends to start gossiping a lot. I'm Hanna" I say as I shake his hand. He looks surprised at the dauntless trait but doesn't question it

"maybe you could help us with what we are doing wrong?" I ask with a smile. He turns toward the target and starts demonstrating proper form while Elise stares atme and I just Shrug and silently mouth 'he's cute'. After a lot of help from Nathaniel Elise and I are getting surprisingly close to the target. Soon it's lunch break and me and Elise thoroughly talk about Nathaniel then I remember something I heard earlier.

"apparently there is this really big party and there will be candor or dauntless!" I say with a smile

"I'm not sure I'm going to go..." Says Sariah

"I am. we need cute, layered outfits."

"shopping!" I squeal

"Sariah at least come shopping" Elise says

"I do love shopping" she answers and we all start getting creative with the 'layers! Theme

**The nest chapter will start when they get to the party. Sry for the short chapter! I'm writing ahead of time so I might post another chapter tomorrow. Leave a review if u think u know who I am! Hope you favorite and follow and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! hey guys! I am soooooo sry for not updating. I have been busy this summer and I just realized I haven't update for ever. Anyways as school starts I will be settling into a routine so i will try to update tomorrow but I can't saturday cus I'm traveling back to America, but afterwards my update will be happening mondays and Saturdays, and if I'm in the mood Wednesdays! I would like to thank **_inthedivergentfourtris_ **her kind review is the main reason this chapter is happening! If she is reading this I would like to thank her! So please keep reviewing guys it helps a lot in the writting process:) so can anyone guess who I am... my hint is that I'm girly... If u guess right I'll make tomorrow's chapter extra long. And this chapter will contain more initiate romance so I hope u enjoy! so that's it for this long note! If u read it congrats and thanks. now on to the story before I keep ranting...**

**Elise POV**

Hanna, Sariah, and I are dressed all in leggings, skirts and tops with sweaters As we head out the door.

"I wonder who else will be there." Sariah says

"ruby said she and Isaac are going" I answer "but I don't know about anyone else"

"are they going together" I ask hoping they don't pick up on my worry

"no I don't think so but why do u care?" Hanna asks

"you like him!" Sariah squeals. I can feel myself blushing as I nod

"u have to invite him on a date!" Hanna says

"he totally likes u!" Sariah says "I saw him looking at you during practice"

"really?" I ask suddenly excited

" we should ask him if he likes you in candor or dauntless!" Hanna says

"or we should dare him to kiss you!" Sariah practically screams.

"yes!" Hanna squeals, as they go on about different ideas to get us together

"well if u do that then I reserve the right to do the same with Nathaniel." I say with a smug look

"what?!" Sariah asks with shock as she looks up "you like Nathaniel?" She asks hanna

"maybe" she answers

"OMG! Elise we have to get them together!"

"I know! I think I'm gonna dare them to do seven minutes in heaven!" I say

"yes!" Sariah says "that's perfect!"

"um guys... Do u know where to go?" Hanna asks us

"OH I forgot I have the apartment number in my pocket" I say as I pull it out of my sweater pocket. "53B" I say

"well this is 48B so let's go down this hall." Hanna says and starts looking for the apartment as she walks down the hallway "here it is" she announces and knocks on the door.

**Tris POV **

"everyone let's sit down and start playing!" Zeke says right before we hear a knock "that must be some of the initiates" he says as he scams to room to see that Marlene, Uriah, four, christina, will, and I were already here, along with some other initiates. As he opens the door I see three transfers whose names I remember as hanna, Sariah, and Elise.

"hey I'm hanna and this is Elise and Sariah." She says and shakes Zeke's hand.

"Zeke." Zeke says "and that's Christina, will, Marlene, Uriah, Shaun's, four, and six." He says pointing to each of us.

"four and six are out instructors" Elise chimes in

"great well sit down we were just about to start playing candor or dauntless." zeke says and sits back into the circle. The three girls sit down next to some more of our initiates and greet one who I remember as Ruby.

"i'll start" Zeke says as his eyes settle on Uriah "Uriah candor or dauntless"

"DAUNTLESS!" Uriah yells

"I dare you to kiss on of the initiates" he says "on the lips" Uriah thinks about this for a while then walks up to Sariah and kisses her smack on the lips! Afterward he turns around and sits back down leaving Sariah looking shocked.

"My turn" Uriah says "six, candor or dauntless"

"candor" I reply

"what is fours real name?" He asks. Darn it. Instead of answering I take my sweater of and throw it at Uriah

"Hanna, candor or dauntless" I say trying to get the initiate involved

"dauntless" she says

"I dare u to kiss the person in the room that you find most attractive"

**Hanna POV**

oh no. I have to kiss Nathaniel. I reluctantly stand up when I hear Sariah squeal. I turn to her and glare but apparently it wasn't intimidating cus she just starts laughing at something Elise says. I slowly walk up Nathaniel, bend down, and kiss him. It only lasts a second then I stand up and walk back to Elise and Sariah. After I sit down i look at Elise with a smirk.

"Isaac, candor or dauntless" I ask

"dauntless"

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Elise." I say with a grin. I watch as the to of them walk into a room. After seven minutes they come out both of the obviously trying to his smiles

"what happened?" Sariah asks Elise as we sit down

"we are dating." She answers. Sariah and I both smile.

"Nathaniel, candor or dauntless" Isaac asks

"dauntless" Nathaniel says

"I dare you to ask hanna on a date" Isaac says causing my heart to skip a beat. What? I mouth to Elise.

"I may have told Isaac something" she says with a mischievous grin. I look at Nathaniel who is also looking my way.

"hanna, will u go out with me?"

"Sure" I answer them give him a smile. I'm happy to see he smiles back. Good so he actually likes me!

"Uriah, candor or dauntless" Nathaniel says.

"dauntless"

"I dare you to propose to Eric in the cafeteria tomorrow." Nathaniel says

"Done" Uriah answers "Will. Candor or dauntless"

"Dauntless" will answers

"I dare you to let Christina put make up on you, and leave it on for the whole game." Christina squeals and drags will to the bathroom, grabbing her purse on the way. in ten minutes will comes out with red lipstick and eyeliner. We al laugh as will sits down.

"Marlene, candor or dauntless?" Will says

"candor"

"what was your most embarrassing fear"

"I was afraid of four" she says. Although I don't completely understand what it means

"what do you mean 'fear'?" I ask

"Oh right." will says. "At the end of initiation everyone goes through a fear simulation, kinda like the aptitude test, and everyone gets a certain amount of fears."

"how many do people get?" sariah asks

"well I got Fourteen. I don't know bout anyone else."

"thirteen" Christina says

"sixteen" Marlene says

"eleven" Uriah says

"eleven" zeke says

"Six" six says

"four" four says

"oh now I get it!" I say

"what is the lowest anyone has got?" Sariah asks

"four, the average person has fifteen to twenty" six answers.

"enough of this lets drink" Zeke says

"yes!" Uriah yells and runs into the kitchen for some drinks. He soon comes out and pours everyone some shots while we start to play again. We end up playing for another hour but I don't think I will remember much of it tomorrow cus I already had five shots and things are blurry. Someone turns the music on and we stop playing and start dancing.

**Elise POV **

everyone is dancing and even though it is fun most of the people are drunk. I see hanna jumping around clearly drunk.

"I think we should go!" I yell over the music to Sariah, one of the only other sober people here.

"yeah, before things get out of control!" She yells back pointing to hanna who is making out with Nathaniel on a couch. By now more people came and I shove a couple people as I go over to hanna.

"hanna let's go!" I yell and grab her arm.

"k!" She says then jumps up and starts walking away towards the door, nearly tripping. sariah and I glance at each other then go over and help her. Hanna is leaning on my shoulder as we leave. we walk back to the dorms half dragging, half carrying hanna. When we get back we drop her on to her bed and she is asleep in seconds.

"she's gonna have a hard time tomorrow." Sariah says as we get ready for bed.

"yeah" I agree as I lay down.

**hope you guys liked it! Please review and follow/favorite! the more reviews I get the more I'm inspired to write!**


End file.
